


Shades of Green

by st4rlabsforever (omaken)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen Has No Chill, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omaken/pseuds/st4rlabsforever
Summary: It's not Cisco's fault that superheroes love him so much. Barry's just not entirely sure how he feels about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on [tumblr](http://st4rlabsforever.tumblr.com)

“Kara, this is Cisco, codename: Vibe.” Barry gives a dramatic little gesture like he’s presenting Cisco to an audience.

Cisco wants to roll his eyes, but then again, this is the _girl of steel_ he’s about to meet.

Kara gives him an ear-splitting grin, and Cisco’s going to die. “Supergirl,” she nods, and extends an arm to him.

“Oh, man!”  Cisco rubs his hands together excitedly, takes the gauntlets off, and shakes Kara’s hand. “So, what can you do? I mean, super speed’s kinda lame, am I right?”

He winks at Kara and gives off a delighted squeal when she giggles. Score. He’s never been friends with a real alien before. In the corner of his eye, Cisco can see the massive stank face Barry is giving him, but well, it’s _kind of_ true.

“Well, there’s the heat vision and the–”

“Heat vision?! That’s a real thing?!”

“Yup,” Kara says, popping the ‘p’. “Want a demonstration?”

Maybe someday a long time from now, he’ll be embarrassed about how hard he’s fangirling over Supergirl, but not now. He squeals again and says, “I thought you’d never ask.”

“I told you about the heat vision…” Barry mumbles as they head off to an empty field for some training.

*

“Wanna grab breakfast at the diner today?” Barry yawns, and sets the kettle on the stove for coffee. Sparks fly as he rubs his hand around the burner to speed up the process.

“Sorry, dude. I told Winn I’d help train that Mor-Zel guy today.”

“You mean Mon-El?”

“Yeah, him.” Cisco sends off a text to let Winn know he’s about to head out. “I mean, I don’t see how he can be any cooler than Kara, but we’ll see.”

He can’t believe he gets to meet another alien. Cisco’s been keeping in constant contact with the National City gang, so it’ll be fun to actually see them in person again.

Barry’s giving him a strange look, like he wants to say something but maybe isn’t sure if he should. The kettle starts whistling and Barry startles, zips over to the stove again, and doles out the water for coffee. Cisco rolls his eyes. He’s still not sure why Barry always forgets that Cisco likes to caffeinate, too, even when he’s content to serve it to himself.

“Mind if I tag along?” Barry asks.

Cisco shrugs. “Sure, why not?”

*

  
“That’s incredible,” Cisco shouts up at the flying figure above them. “You’re going so fast!”

There’s a gust of wind, and Mon-El is standing in front of him, slightly winded but nevertheless with a winning grin on his face. “Wanna go for a ride? I’ll go slow so you can see everything.”

Cisco’s response is an immediate “yes!”

“Hey! Why don’t I give you a ride instead?” Barry interjects. Cisco turns to him, unsure of what he’s getting at. “I mean, I can run across water and up buildings. We can find somewhere cool to eat lunch and–”

“But you give me rides every single day. I’ve never flown before,” Cisco says, still confused.

And then Mon-El is calling for him to hurry up, so Cisco doesn’t really have anymore time to indulge Barry’s eccentricities.

*

“Dude, that was insane.” Cisco gives Barry a playful punch on the shoulder. “Flying is _so_ much better than running.”

Barry frowns. “No it’s not…”

“Come on, just give it a try. You’re gonna love it.”

“Pretty sure I won’t.”

“Besides, Mon-El is great.”

Barry frowns. “I’m definitely not gonna love it.”

*

“You’re gonna hang out with J’onn J’onzz?” Barry asks skeptically. “Guy’s practically a hermit.”

Cisco rolls his eyes fondly and taps himself on the temple. “We both got that ESP thing goin’ on.” When he’d found out that J’onn could read minds, and J’onn found out Cisco could see the future...well. They were both intrigued. Together, they’d be pretty much psychic.

“Can I come with?” Barry sounds hesitant and unsure of himself, and Cisco really wishes he could say ‘yes,’ but…

“Sorry, dude. I’ve been sworn to Martian Manhunter secrecy. Gotta make a good impression, you know?”

Barry pouts, all big doe eyes and sad frown, the kind that always has Cisco capitulating in point five seconds flat. But Cisco’s really got to learn how to start saying no to Barry. Besides, he’s about to be really late since he’s taking the train to Central City.

“Aww, come on...we can order in and watch a movie tomorrow or something.”

Barry seems slightly placated, but he’s still pouting as Cisco dashes out the door.

*

When Cisco wakes up with a groan. It’s dark, and he realizes he’s seated on an uncomfortable wooden chair and his arms are tied behind his back. Which is definitely not ideal.

He’s in a warehouse of some kind, and it looks like he’s alone. And sure, he’s got the vibrational blasts, but it’s not exactly like they’ll be helpful here, unless he wants to launch himself in the air and break his damn face when he lands face-down.

“Hello?” he calls out tentatively. “Anyone there?”

There’s a rustling somewhere in front of him, and a shadowy figure wearing a cloak – the first indicator this guy is probably crazy – emerges.

“Well, well, well, _Vibe_ , you really–”

He doesn’t get the chance to finish whatever doomsday speech he was planning, however, since at that moment, he’s swept off his feet as something – or rather, some _one_ – barrels into him at breakneck speed.

A second later, and both Kara and Mon-El are crouching in front of him.

“Hey, nice suit,” Cisco mumbles.

Mon-El beams. “Winn made it for me.”

“C’mon,” Kara says, stepping forward, “let’s get you out of here. We got–”

There’s another enormous gust of wind that kicks up a metric crapton of dust from the floor. Cisco blinks. Kara and Mon-El are standing about a hundred feet away, looking just as dazed and confused as Cisco.

That is, until Cisco looks down and sees the grinning speedster crouched in front of him.

“Sorry I’m late!” Barry chirps. He vibrates his hand and slices easily through the ropes binding Cisco’s ankles together.

“Thanks, dude, but I think the space crew’s–” he nods over to where Kara and Mon-El are watching with bewildered expressions “–got this covered.”

“Need any help?” Kara shouts.

“Nope!” Barry says with entirely more cheer than the situation merits. “I’m usually the one who rescues Cisco.”

“You are?” That’s definitely news to Cisco.

Barry leans over to Cisco’s ear. “C’mon, dude. Just let me do this.”

Cisco shrugs. It’s not exactly like he’s picky about who rescues him – hell, he’s pretty sure he could’ve handled the situation on his own, given time – but he doesn’t know why Barry’s so hot and bothered.

“Sure, dude,” he says.

“Now let’s get you home, buddy. We can – _Ollie?!_ ”

Barry’s peeking over Cisco’s shoulder, and when Cisco turns around, the Green Arrow himself is striding towards them.

“Felicity heard the chatter over the comms and thought you might need a hand.”

Barry groans under his breath, but Cisco hears it nonetheless. “Why does everyone think I need help?”

“Because you–”

Barry elects to ignore Oliver, scoops Cisco up in a bridal carry, and mumbles for him to hold on.

*

Cisco wakes up feeling like a mummy. A mummy being roasted alive. He can barely move under the literal six layers of blankets currently wrapped tightly around him.

“Oh, hey! You’re up.” Barry flashes out of his room and back in, holding a glass of water. “Do you need anything else? Advil? A massage? I’m gonna get breakfast started and–”

“Dude. I was kidnapped, not beaten. I’m _fine_.”

Not that that stops Barry from running off and making an enormous stack of pancakes (which Cisco admittedly scarfs down like he’s suddenly a speedster).

*

“Hey!” Barry grins at him, fresh as a frigging daisy despite the fact that it’s 7 A.M. on a Saturday morning and Cisco’s only up because the neighbors are having an extremely loud argument. “Let’s go on an adventure today!” Barry’s even bouncing on the balls of his feet like an overeager child.

“Actually, Oliver said something was wrong with his suit, so I gotta make a housecall today.”

“Nope!” Barry snatches the phone right out of Cisco’s hand, fires off a quick text, then pockets it in the back of his own jeans. “We’re going on an adventure.”

Barry flashes away and returns with a small duffel bag. “Ready?”

Cisco sighs. It’s not like he was really looking forward to doing maintenance on the Arrow suit anyway.

*

“Wow.” Cisco takes in his surroundings. According to the GPS on his phone, they’re currently in...Prague? “That’s the fastest you’ve ever run, dude.”

Barry grins, his eyes going all squinty, his body practically vibrating with excitement. “Have a seat, Mr. Ramon. Dinner is served.”

Cisco blinks, and there’s a glass of wine in his hand, a picnic blanket beneath him, and a plate of something – he’s not entirely sure what it is, but it smells good – in front of him.

“Whew. I was beginning to think I’d never be able to pencil time in with you.”

“Technically, you canceled my plans and penciled yourself in,” Cisco points out. Barry at least has the grace to look sheepish, a faint blush coloring his cheeks. “Hey, this is way better than what I had planned, anyway.”

Barry perks up. “Yeah?”

“Sure. But just to clarify, this is a date, right?”

“Uh...maybe?” Barry suddenly seems unsure of himself.

“I’m definitely not complaining.”

“No?”

“No. But I mean, I’m not sure you’re my favorite superhero anymore,” Cisco says. He’s only joking, and he’s pretty sure Barry _knows_ he’s joking, but it’ll get a rise out of him, which is the point.

Right on cue, Barry growls. “What do I have to do to fix that?”

“I can think of a couple of things.”

Barry scoots closer. “Name them.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, comments give me life, even if i'm slow to respond :D


End file.
